The Power of the Will
by Midnightzstorm and Kedavra
Summary: A heartbroken Ginny casts a spell that goes wrong, and Hermione and Malfoy have to plan the Halloween Ball together. Of course nothing could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The Power of the Will

MidnightzStorm

Author: Nickzchick and I have decided to start another story. I really happy about this since I have already planned the whole story plot outline. I got the idea from watching an episode of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer', if you can guess which episode you get cookie! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, settings, etc. I am just borrowing them to play; they are property of Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Scholastic.   

Chapter 1

"What?" Ginny Weasley asked shocked.

"I just think that we should spend some time apart," said Seamus Finnigan to his girlfriend. He had pulled her out of the great hall, to tell her this. 

"But why? Did I do anything wrong?" she questioned.

"No, no, I just feel like it's not working out." With these words from Seamus Ginny angrily stormed out. She would have gone to her dormitory and cried her eyes out, but she had Defense Against the Dark Arts and with her being in 4th year the classes seemed to get harder and harder. And plus it might take her mind off the stupid git of her ex-boyfriend Seamus. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most of the Gryffindors favorite class, with the old teacher Professor Lupin returning to fill the spot. The school had been in shocked when finding out that he was back. The Slytherins even tried to start a petition to get him out. But that did not stop.

She was the first one there, and Professor Lupin was at his desk grading papers. 

"Hello Ginny," he said with smile on his weary face. "How is your essay going?" 

Ginny suddenly remembered the project he assigned on the Dark Arts of the 1800's. "Actually, I was wondering if I could get a note from you, saying that I could get a book from the restricted section." 

He looked at her in curiosity, "Why would you want a book from there?"

"Well I researching the battle of the Dark Wizard Sethen the Bloody and the vampire Nata Knight and the details are very vague," she told him. 

"Hmmmmmm… Hermione seems to be rubbing off on you, too bad we can't say the same for your brother," Lupin said without looking up at the piece of parchment he was writing on.

****

"Shut up Malfoy and help me!" Hermione Granger said angrily to her fellow Prefect. 

"I am! I said we should have Serenade Glooms as the band!" Malfoy told her for the second time. They both were in the prefect room during their lunch hour, discussing the plans for the Halloween Ball that had put in their hands by Dumbledore. Hermione thought that the Headmaster was secretly plotting their entree into St. Mangos, because anymore of this and she was going to lose it!

"Ugh, everyone knows that the Serenade Glooms, are well gloomily!" she retorted.

"Well what do you want?"

"I was thinking that Celestina Warbeck would be one of the best ideas," she told truthfully, Celestina's music reminded her of the muggle music of Celine Dion.

"Whatever Granger, everyone knows that Celestina Warbeck can't sing even if she had her mouth open!"

It was going to be a long hour. 

****

Ginny walked miserably through the library to the Restricted Section to her book. She carefully looked at the titles of all the books 'Spells and Cures of Darkness', no 'Spells and Dark Lords' no, 'Spells and the History of 1800's Dark Wizards' yes! 

She took the book and hurried to the counter where Madam Pince looked at her critically when she handed her Professor Lupin's note. That was when she noticed Seamus flirting with Susan Bones a 5th year Ravenclaw. Ginny looked down as she felt her tears flowing down her cheek.  And finally, but not willingly Madam Pince gave her the book. 

And Ginny ran as fast as she could to her dorm and let herself cry. 

****

Ginny sat in her dorm hugging on to her pillow. That's why Seamus broke up with her. So he could make lovesick puppy dog eyes at a stupid Ravenclaw girl. 

She had checked to see if Hermione was in her room, but no such luck. She must have still been working with Malfoy on the ball. 'What would Herm do?' Ginny asked herself. 

She almost smiled at the thought. Homework. She would do her homework to get her mind off Seamus. 

Ginny reached for her book, 'Spells & Histories of 1800's Dark Wizards'. And as she flipped through the pages she couldn't help but to notice a page with spell called 'The Power of the Will'. 

She read through it 'The Power of the Will is a simple, but difficult spell to work. It has the caster's will, will become reality.'

Ginny closed the book for a moment and through. The book said it would her will be the way. And was it not her will to not be broken hearted?

It made sense so why not try it?

****

Ginny woke up and felt the same. She thought that she would feel happier. Maybe she had to say what her will was. 

"It is my will to be not heart broken," she said to her reflection in the mirror. She waited and nothing. She still felt terrible.

She looked at her dresser and called, "It is my will to have the book in my hand." Nothing.

There was a knock at her door and she answered, "Come in." 

"Hey Ginny have you seen my notebook anywhere? It's no where in my dorm." Hermione said as she walked in.

"Oh Hermione I am so glad that you are here!" 

"What's is it?" Hermione questioned. Ginny then told her friend her heart-breaking tale, however living out 'The Power of the Will'. Hermione of course comforted her, but then said that she had to leave.

"Oh, but you can't! I thought you and I could do the whole drown my sorrows in chocolate thing!" Ginny begged. 

"I am sorry! I have to plan this ball, or we won't have one," said Hermione truthfully.

"Alright, go!"

"I am sorry Ginny," and Hermione left. 

After a little while Ginny got off her bed and went down stairs to the common room to see if there was anyone to keep her company. She found Fred and George, sitting, talking about their latest plot.

When she was reached them, Ginny was greeted by a, "Where have you been?" from George.

She looked at them questionably and stated, "I've been in my room. Why?"

"You missed practice that's why," said Fred.

"Oh," Ginny was the reserved chaser for the Gryffindor team.

"What's the matter?" asked George with concerned.

"Seamus broke up with me," Ginny said quietly.

"What? That must be why he has been avoided Ron and us. Do you want us to hex him?" Fred asked.

"Yes! No! It's alright," Ginny supposed and sat next to her brothers.

Fred then questioned, "If it's alright why weren't you at Quidditch practice?" 

"I was upset don't you see?" she said angrily. 

"Yes we do see."

"No you two don't see anything!" and then Ginny's eyes glowed for a moment yellow. 

"Okay, sorry Gin." Fred told her.

"I am sorry too. It's just I wanted to talk this out with Hermione, but she has to plan that stupid ball, with stupid Malfoy."

Fred then rubbed his eyes as if there was something in them, "You know that ball is very important to Hermione."

"I know it's just that those two spend so much time together they might as well get married!" And Ginny eyes glowed again.

A/N: A cliffhanger if you get what is going on. The next chapter will be up real quick. Please tell us what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I suppose a lot of you guys get a cookie ;) I know I haven't been writing *cowers* I've had 8 exams to study for! Eight!!!! They're killing us!!!!! Ok, well the important thing is that I finally wrote. Here comes chapter 2. ~Nickzchick

Chapter 2

Draco and Hermione were in mid-argument when the spell hit them. It was like being hit with an arrow from a cupid with an extremely twisted sense of humor.

"Well, I suppose we could let the Serenading Glooms sing at the ball if you really wanted to Malfoy," Hermione relented, her eyes glowing in admiration. Quickly catching herself, she added, "of course, it's only to add to the mystery and gloom of a traditional muggle Halloween."

"No, no, I insist that we follow your suggestion," Malfoy said, not being as quick on his feet and unable to suppress the love struck expression on his face. "Anything for my angel," he added under his breath.

"Well then, it's settled, we can leave," confirmed Hermione. "Unless… you want to stay a bit longer, just to talk and stuff."

"Of course," replied Malfoy. Boldly, he grasped her hand in his own. Not even realizing what he was doing, he dramatically dusted the floor with a handkerchief before bending down on one knee. "Hermione," he said, looking into her eyes. "I know we're young, but I just realized that I love you with all my heart. Will you make the happiest boy in Hogwarts? Will you marry me?"

Hermione giggled euphorically, ignored the voice of reason in the back of her head, and gave him a straight reply. "Yes, Draco, can I call you Draco now? (Malfoy nodded fervently at this). Of course I will, I'd be more than happy to."

"Oh no, but I have to get back to bed now," exclaimed Hermione, still obliging to her rule-abiding propensities.

"Would you mind if I walk you up?" asked Malfoy, offering his arm.

"Not at all," giggled the oddly love struck Hermione.

They were floating through the halls, on their way to the Gryffindor common room, glowing with their strange and newfound love when two very freckly figures slammed into them.

"Ow, watch where you're going Weasley!" snapped Malfoy, reverting to his usual malevolent manner and annoyed that his time alone with Hermione was cut short.

"Fred? George?" asked Hermione, staring in amazement at their blindly groping hands.

"So sorry Hermione," Fred said. "Can't seem to see where I'm going. Who's that git with you eh?"

"He's not a git," she defended vehemently.

"Sounds to me like that ferret Malfoy," speculated George, still twisting around, trying to spot the obstacle that had blocked his path.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hermione, conveniently changing the subject.

"Where are all the torches? I never remembered it being this dark," commented Fred, groping along the walls before accidentally slamming into a suit of armor.

"Watch where you're going will you?" yelled the suit, angered at the sudden jolt.

While Fred and George were busy arguing with the suit of armor, Hermione and Draco secretly sneaked off towards the portrait hole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ron, dirty and tired to the bone, stumbled into the Gryffindor common room and looked suspiciously at the redheaded girl sitting on the sofa. They walked towards her and saw that she was in fact the person they were looking for.

"SOMEBODY," said Ron in an exceptionally loud and accusatory voice, "skipped Quidditch practice. And seeing that this was a very IMPORTANT practice, I think that the captain should place her as a VERY LAST reserve chaser for the next game," he finished, emphasizing his words to add to the point.

"I was busy," said Ginny nonchalantly, glaring at her brother. "I have other things on my mind besides Quidditch."

"Quidditch is a commitment," said Harry, looking rather foreboding. "Missing practice should only be a result of the most extreme cases."

"This is extreme!" argued a frustrated Ginny.

"Seamus Finnigan breaking up with you is not extreme," muttered Ron.

Ginny gasped. "How'd you know?"

"He told us," shrugged Ron. "The point is that you missed Quidditch practice and since you already hold only a reserve position, you could be kicked off the team!"

"HE TOLD YOU?!" shrieked Ginny, disregarding the last part of Ron's statement.

"Sure," said Harry, not seeing what she was so upset about. "It doesn't give you an excuse to cut practice."

"Both of you are so obsessed with Quidditch!" screamed Ginny tearfully. "You should never stop playing it!" and with that her eyes glowed a ferocious yellow and she sunk back into the sofa crying.

Harry and Ron decided that she needed some time to herself and proceeded to stealthily crawl back out of the portrait hole, where they were met by an uncomfortable sight.

Hermione and Draco were openly snogging in front of the portrait hole. The fat lady had already fainted in disgust and Ron was likewise feeling his stomach catapult. Harry however spotted a fleck of gold on Hermione's wrist, given off by her wristwatch.

"The Snitch!" he screamed and lunged and Hermione's hand, which was firmly embedded in Draco's hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Draco and Ron at the same time.

"GET OFF, HARRY!" yelled Hermione.

"THE SNITCH!" yelled Harry.

Harry had latched himself onto Hermione's wrist and was pulling it towards him. Malfoy had grabbed her other wrist and was trying to pull her back. Ron was busy trying to choke Malfoy.

"Geroff her Malfoy," Ron growled, choking him enough to loosen his grip on Hermione.

"The snitch!" Harry hollered again, after Hermione was pulled away from Malfoy. "We've won, we've won, we've won!"

Hermione unlatched her watch and freed her hand from Harry's grip. "Draco!" she cried in an anguished voice. Taking out her wand she pointed it at Ron and muttered an incantation. A round glowing ball pelted at him.

"You won't score this time you dirty Slytherins!" Ron yelled, suddenly letting go of Malfoy and reaching out to catch Hermione's spell.

Unfortunately for him, catching a spell with bare hands rarely worked, and this time was no exception. Ron's eyes glazed over and he stood still as a statue, staring into space.

Drawn by the unusually loud ruckus the students had created in the hallway, Professor McGonagall arrived at the scene.

"What's going on here?" she inquired, surveying the scene with a suspicious eye.

A/N: Ok, I'm done. That was kinda short wasn't it? Oh well. The point is that I'm done. Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Power of the Will: Chapter 3

By: MidnightzStorm and Nickzchick

Author's Note: Wow! I'm so sorry that I have not updated this story. I won't be surprised that if we don't get any reviews. But Amy and I are trying to finish all of our unfinished stories before the fifth book comes out.

"So what's going on," asked a stern Professor McGonagall.

"Uh.... well Draco and I were, planning the ball, as you know," said Hermione, thinking hastily. "And since he couldn't go in our common room I uh.... needed some," she stopped and thought for a moment, "Student opinions so I invited Harry, Ron, Fred, and George out. Yeah, that's it. No fights at all professor, n-no magics in the corridors or anything out of the ordinary."

"Alright," McGonagall said slowly as she looked at each of them in the eye as if to see if they were lying.

"The broomsticks!" shouts Harry. "We'll get a penalty if we don't get back on before the time out is over! Quick Ron!" he yells as he tugs on the hand of the still unconscious red head. "We have to find those broomsticks!"

"Dirty Slytherins must have stolen them," Ron muttered groggily.

"We did not," Draco said defensively.

Harry and Ron ignored him, and bolted through the portrait hole up to their dormitories where they kicked open their trunks and mounted their respective broomsticks. They then flew through the common room, and the halls talking about finding the snitch and protecting the goal posts.

"What is the meaning of this?!" cried professor McGonagall, extremely perturbed.

"We have to find the snitch!!" cried Harry and he flew by.

"Mr. Potter, I will not tolerate such blatant show of disrespect for school rules! Playing Quidditch is not permitted in the corridors and certainly prohibited when it's practically midnight!" screamed Professor McGonagall in fury.

"Professor think of the cup!!" Ron called from down the hall.

"Merlin's beard! What has happened to them!" asked a furious Professor McGonagall as she turned to the twins and the engaged couple.

"Professor, we honestly don't know!" said Draco.

"All this strange stuff has been happening!" Fred told her, as he bumped into Draco and Hermione.

"Are you guys holding hands?" questioned Fred.

"They are going to find out some time, love," said Malfoy smiling at Hermione.

"Draco and I are getting married!" said a joyous Hermione.

The twins and even McGonagall stared at them. 

"What?? How?? When?? What?" asked a clearly shocked Fred.

"Four very good question, Mr. Weasley, but we don't have time for that yet." Said the professor.

"Wait? Married? Blind?" George asked. "I remember something! Work brain work! Ginny! She said that we didn't see anything!"

Then his twin joined in the explanation, "And she said that Hermione and Draco spend so much time together they should get married! This must be a spell."

Hermione looked bewildered, and told the twins, "Oh you poor dears! Blind! I suppose only my knowledge on counter curses prevented me from being affected"

Draco started to nod now, "Thank goodness, my darling, people might think you were just marrying me because of a spell, and then what would father think?"

"Yeah Hermione, you are marrying Malfoy because of your newly discovered ferret fetish," said George.

"That's not true!" Hermione cried, as she flung her arms around Malfoy.

"That's it, you're not invited to the wedding!" Draco snarled. 

"That's enough bickering. Where do you think Ms. Weasley has gone?" said Professor McGonagall. 

*******

"Come on Harry, have you seen the snitch yet?" asked a flying Ron.

"No," said Harry, then he gasped with a sudden idea, "I bet it's camouflaged in that chandelier!" There was a sudden bang and "Ow" from Harry, as he stated, "It wasn't in the chandelier."

Ron's eyes started to squint as he scanned for the Quaffle. It took him a couple of seconds to realize his view was obstructed by thick black smoke billowing out of the girls' bathroom.

He gasped before yelling "Those bleeding prats! They're trying to blind us with some kind of smoke spell!"

"Follow it!" Harry instructed, "We might be able to catch them in the act! They'll be disqualified from the house cup for sure!"

Harry and Ron flew expertly through the smoke, ignoring their inability to breath in their frenzy to catch the Slytherin's cheating.

******

"But I love him, Professor Dumbledore! We want to get married as soon as possible!" Hermione protested in Dumbledore's office after having slipped away from Professor McGonagall and the twins.

"We know you have the ability to give a marriage license, Headmaster," Draco implored.

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled merrily as he surveyed the young couple. "Are you sure you know what you are getting into?" he asked them.

"Yes, why would I question spending my life with the man I love?" said Hermione as she glowed at Draco.

"Very well, if you two are sure," the headmaster said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Power of the Will

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," proclaimed Dumbledore. "On second thought, You may not kiss the bride because public displays of affection are against school rules. Sorry."

"Oh it's quite alright professor," said Hermione. "What matters is that Draco and I are legally married. We can spend the rest of our lives together." She gazed dreamily into Malfoy's eyes.

"Now then sugar dumpling," said Malfoy. "Where would you like to go for the honeymoon? Father will pay for it."

Hermione's eyes lit up at the thought of all the dusty museums of magical history and culture at her finger tips. "Ooooh," she gushed. "How about China? We could visit the Museum of Chinese Magic and Meditation in Beijing. Or better yet, we could visit Rome! First hand experience at the ruins of ancient Rome would be an informative supplement to my reading on magic during the classical age. Or maybe Australia. I've read that the aborigini wizards were capable of--"

"Um, honey?" Malfoy interrupted. "The point of the honeymoon is to relax, not to do research and add pages to your already novel-length homework assignments."

"Scoff all you want Draco Malfoy," said Hermione indignantly. "I maintain that a trip of such an interesting nature is an oppurtunity to learn and expand one's horizons."

"Please tell me you're joking. I won't spend a week sitting in the corner of some moldy old library. This is our honeymoon! We're supposed to enjoy each other's company. That's going to be rather difficult if I die of boredom three hours into the vacation."

"If I'm so boring then why did you marry me?"

Dumbledore smiled bemusedly as he watched the quarreling couple. It was going to be an interesting night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry couldn't see. The black, billowing clouds of smoke made him cough and choke, but what was a little smoke if it meant disqualifying the Slytherins from the Quidditch Cup? He flew aimlessly through the smoke when suddenly, the air cleared.

Below him, in the stall in the girls' bathroom was Ginny, an old evil-looking book in front of her. She was muttering some incantation and dropping smelly herbs into a cauldron that was pouring black smoke out of the stall and into the corrider. Harry felt a stab of annoyance and a hint of betrayal. Why was Ginny trying to sabatoge their chances of winning the cup? Perhaps Tom Riddle had found some way of contacting her and was forcing her to help the stinking Slytherins. Yes, that was probably it, Harry decided. After all, Tom Riddle was himself the most dirty and stinking Slytherin of all.

Just then, Ron appeared out of the smoke. He looked at the sight of his sister supposedly undermining at the Quidditch Cup and hung in midair, shocked at the sight before him.

"Ginny!" he yelled after recovering. "What's gotten into you? You're a member of the Gryffindor quidditch team! How dare you create a smoke screen to lessen our chances at the cup? Did the Slytherins put you up to this? Those evil slimy gits."

Ginny looked back at him, utterly bewildered at the sight of her brother and his best friend on broomsticks in the girls' bathroom in the middle of the night and apparently thinking they were in the middle of a Quidditch match.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, looking at them in distaste. "Why are you always thinking about Quidditch? I'm trying to heal a broken heart and you're on about the cup and how I missed practice. Now of you'll just leave me alone and let me brew this potion, I'll heal myself in no time and be back to your stupid quidditch practice."

Now Harry was definitely very annoyed. "Stupid quidditch practice"? Quidditch was certainly not stupid. Evidently Ron felt the same because he started ranting on about his own sister stabbing him in the back and ridiculing only the greatest sport ever known to mankind.

"You just wait Ginny," he was yelling. "You'll be thrown out of the wizarding world for saying things like that. Insulting our culture and our way of life. Even the Slytherins don't sink low enough to criticize quidditch! Why I haven't felt this betrayed in my life. It's like Scabbers all over again..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Fred, George, and Professor McGonagall had checked the Gryffindor tower for Ginny and found that she was neither in her dormitory nor the common room. When the stepped out into the corridor they saw the same black smoke that Harry and Ron had seen.

"What's burning?" asked George, sniffing the air. "Did Hermione set the house elves off their cooking?"

"Don't be a prat," said Fred. "Hermione wouldn't dare break the rules by sneaking out at night, even if it was for the welfare of elves."

Professor McGonagall was already striding down the corridor, tracing the source of the suspicious smoke.

"Oi wait up professor!" Fred called after her. "Ginny's our sister and we want to find her too."

"Very well," said Professor McGonagall. She conjured two red and gold leashes and fastened each one to one of the twins. She surveyed her work and realized with a jolt how many years she'd been wanting to restrain the twins like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I won't be addressed like that Draco!" Hermione was shrieking. "Even if you do consider it an affectionate nickname."

"Oh come on Hermione. Being called 'the mudblood of my heart' is just like being called 'sweetie pie" or 'sugar dumpling'," said Malfoy. Hermione gave him a dubious look. "Or 'my lovely little witch' or 'the apple of my eye'..."

Hermione looked like she might be about to forgive him, so Malfoy seized the opportunity. He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. After a second, she returned the kiss, forgetting that Dumbledore was still there.

Dumbledore was twiddling his thumbs, staring off into space. He had a feeling something rather interesting was about to happen. And far be it for silly school rules to spoil the fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the twins and Professor McGonagall finally made it to the source of the smoke, they found a rather red faced Ron arguing with his infuriated little sister and an annoyed looking Harry who was still wondering why someone would utter the blasphemous words "stupid quidditch practice".

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall questioned angrily. "Ms. Weasley, don't you think you've caused enough trouble for one day? What on earth are you concocting at this hour?"

"Erm, well..." said Ginny, searching desperately for a valid explanation.

"She thinks that her little break up with Seamus was enough reason for her to cut practice and insult the noble sport of quidditch," said Ron, still fuming.

"And I suppose that this personal issue is also the cause of this foul potion and tonight's assorted strange occurrences?" said Professor McGonogall.

"What strange occurrences?" asked a bewildered Ginny.

"For one thing, you've made us blind Gin," said George irritably. "What kind of spell did you do?"

Before Ginny could answer, Harry attacked the golden faucet on the sink.

"Ron!" he was yelling, "Ron! I reckon I've got it this time. There's no hiding from me little snitch, you're going to win me a Quidditch Cup."

"What's gotten into him?" Ginny asked, frowning as Harry circled the faucet like a predator ready to pounce. "He seems to be obsessed with quidditch. More so than usual anyway."

"Hello? Ginny? 'Fred and George, you don't see anything. Hermione and Draco, you should get married', ring a bell? Everything you said is coming true," Fred accused.

"Oh, oh!" exclaimed Ginny guiltily. "And I told Harry and Ron that they should play quidditch forever. It's my power of the will spell! It must have worked!"

"Well unwork it!" snapped George.

She flipped frantically through the book in front of her, looking for the counterspell. Finding what she wanted, she held up the book and read, "Let the healing power begin. Let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken."

There was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder.

Harry stopped two millimeters short of crashing into the faucet. Ron hung bewildered in midair, trying to remember why he was doing on a broomstick in the girls' bathroom.

"Say, you ARE a good looking fellow," said Fred to George, surveying his twin with newly restored vision.

"And you, sir, are quite handsome yourself. How DO the girls resist you?" returned George.

"Wonderful, I'm sure," interrupted Professor McGonagall dryly. "Now that the anomalies have been rectified, I believe some punishment is in order."

Ginny cringed. She was at fault this time. Even Fred and George were innocent victims. Looking at what her spell had done, she couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt. She deserved a months worth of detentions for putting her friends and family in danger. She hung her head.

"A detention tomorrow, Ms. Weasley. Next time, do try to cope with heartache in a less dangerous fashion will you?" said Professor McGonagall.

Ginny looked up, stunned at the professor's lenience.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I know it's hard to deal with heartache Ms. Weasley. I was your age once too, however difficult that is for you to believe. Now, I trust that you will all return to the tower and try to get some rest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and Draco were still kissing passionately when Ginny stopped the spell.

It was quite comical, really, Dumbledore thought. They froze mid-kiss. Their eyes bulged rather amusingly, and they let go of each other as if each had just been kissing a blast-ended skrewt.

"What the BLOODY HELL?!" Draco exclaimed, frantically wiping his mouth.

"Ugh, ferret lips, lips of the ferret," Hermione muttered, attempted desperately to wipe her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Uh-oh," said Draco, frowning. "Headmaster, did you actually... write a marriage certificate?"

"Oh God," Hermione gasped, her gaze falling onto the piece of parchment in front of her on Dumbledore's desk. "Oh no no no no no. He did. I-I want a divorce!"

"Oh so soon Ms. Granger?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes so soon," Malfoy answered for her. "If you don't nullify that marriage right now, I'll have father come to the school. I'll have him rip that marriage license to shreds. I'll have him--"

"The license is fake," stated Dumbledore simply. Hermione and Draco stared at him, dumbstruck. "You didn't really think I could marry two sixteen year-old wizards without parental consent did you? Really, I expect better from two prefects."

"You knew?" Malfoy demanded. "You knew that we would... how could you... trick us into thinking..." he sputtered angrily.

"Would it have made a difference if I had told you no?" Dumbledore asked. That silenced Malfoy. Hermione was apparently too appalled at the thought that she might have been married to Malfoy to say anything.

"Now," said Dumbledore. "It's very late. I think you two should return to your dormitories. Maybe I shall choose some other prefects to plan the ball." He shooed them out of his office, and closed the stone gargoyle.

It really had been a rather amusing evening.

Author's Note: Yes, this story was taken from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Something Blue". The plot (most of it anyway) belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  The characters/setting belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. We're just having a bit of fun with them. Hope you enjoyed the story, sorry for effectively falling off the face of the earth for a year or two J ~Kedavra (formerly known as Nickzchick)


End file.
